A number of different types of LED fixtures are used today. For example, low-cost, alternating current (AC)-powered circuits are used in LED fixtures. Dimming controls are integrated with some of these LED fixtures. A dimming control can be used to allow a user to manually or automatically control the light output of the LEDs in the LED fixture. Sometimes, when a dimming level is too low, the light output emitted by the LEDs in the LED fixture can flicker at a rate that is noticeable to the human eye.